


Forever Yours

by FonzFan



Series: Potion Mistress & the Half-Blood Prince Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Quidditch, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan/pseuds/FonzFan
Summary: Sequel. Follow Severus and Katherine and their family and friends, through their complicated lives after the war. Starts at the end of "PM&theHBP" last chapters and goes to a few years beyond Rowlings' epilogue in the "DH." Post-Hogwarts & AU. Rated M.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Potion Mistress & the Half-Blood Prince Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180328
Kudos: 4





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> STOP! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY STORY "THE POTION MISTRESS AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE," PLEASE DO SO BEFORE STARTING TO READ THIS STORY. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "PM & HBP," AND IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE TO YOU IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST. YOU CAN FIND THE FIRST STORY EASILY ENOUGH ON MY PROFILE PAGE. THANK YOU! -FonzFan
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or places that belong to the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as they belong to J.K. Rowling. The OC (Katherine) is entirely my own.**

* * *

It was over. The war was finally over.

The sun was shining brightly over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Great Hall was alive with people, celebrating yet mourning at the same time. Arthur and Molly Weasley had gathered their family close to mourn the loss of a son and brother.

The dead were being taken to St. Mungo's to be prepared for burial, while the injured were being taken up to the Infirmary. The Dark Lord's body, along with Bellatrix Lestrange's body, were laid in the corridors, away from the bodies of the fallen heroes of the war.

The golden trio had not been seen for a while, having snuck off to the Headmaster's office to talk with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. While the Hogwarts staff and their new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, set about to start repairing the castle, itself.

Great chunks were missing from the marble staircases, pieces of the balustrade were gone, rubble blocked passageways and corridors, and blood littered the stone floors. Everyone knew it would take time to repair it all, but with Voldemort gone for good, it gave everyone a new hope for a better future.

Narcissa Malfoy still sat huddled in the corner of the Great Hall, with her son Draco and husband Lucius huddled beside her. Even so often she would glance at her watch, noting the time warily. It had been close to an hour since the last time Narcissa had seen her. Her best friend. The woman she considered a sister. Katherine Dumbledore.

Narcissa worried heavily over the missing witch, who had left to retrieve the body of her fallen friend. No husband. ' _The Potter boy had said they had bonded.'_ She remembered, as she looked at her watch again. Fifty minutes had passed. She couldn't take it any longer. As soon as Narcissa caught sight of Minerva, the younger witch rose and strode quickly to the Headmistress' side.

"Professor?" Narcissa whispered hoarsely to the elder witch, who turned to face Narcissa with a stern look. "I was wondering if you knew, if Katherine has returned to the castle yet?"

"I am sorry Mrs. Malfoy," Minerva said sternly. "But I have not seen her return as of yet. The woman needs time alone to grieve, so let her do so..."

"But I'm worried about her," Narcissa blurted out. "She shouldn't be going through this alone."

"Although I agree with you on that Narcissa," Minerva stated, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Katherine expressed the fact that she want some time alone to grieve..."

"Grieving alone will only stress her further," Narcissa interrupted her again; tears now form in the blonde witch's eyes. "And being stressed is not good for her right now."

"What in Merlin's name are you babbling on about Narcissa?" Minerva bristled.

"She's pregnant Minerva," Narcissa cried out. "Katherine's pregnant. She needs help. She needs to be taken care of."

"Pregnant?" Minerva whisper, as she laid a hand across her chest in shock. "Are you sure?"

"She is Minerva," a voice came from behind the two women. Minerva turned around sharply to face Poppy Pomfrey, who had just entered the Great Hall, looking tired and distressed. "Katherine came to me yesterday morning complaining about a possible allergic reaction to a potions ingredient. But when I examined her, I found that it wasn't an allergic reaction to anything; it was the early stages of morning sickness."

"How far along is she?" Minerva asked, looking back and forth between Narcissa and Poppy.

"Six weeks," both Narcissa and Poppy said at the same time.

"Good Merlin," Minerva breathed. "Poppy are you free?"

"Of course," the Medi-witch said. "There are plenty of healers here from St. Mungos now. What is it that you need Minerva?"

"Come with me," Minerva said, as she beckoned Poppy to follow her to the door. "You too Narcissa...but I suggest that your husband and son remain here." Narcissa nodded, and followed the two elder witches out the doors and into the courtyard.

The square was a disaster. The stone floor cracked and crumbled beneath their feet, and the carved pillars tilted oddly on their platforms, threatening to collapse at any moment. The three women made their way quickly across the grounds and down towards the Whomping Willow.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever for the three of them, as they raced as fast as they could through the dirty, root baring passageway. Minerva was the first to reach the Shrieking Shack; climbing out into the dusty room, with Poppy and Narcissa following soon afterwards.

The sunlight peeked through the cracks in the deteriorating walls, and the dust that the three of them had kicked up, glistened in the rays of light. The old house was eerily silent, as the two elder witches followed Narcissa into the back sitting room, where the Dark Lord had occupied during the first part of the battle.

As soon as they entered the room, the three froze. Their eyes locked on the couple on the floor, surrounded by blood. Narcissa whimpered at the sight; tears threatening to fall from her eyes once again. Minerva and Poppy simple stood still, staring at the scene.

Severus Snape's body was lying in the center of the pool of blood, with Katherine's body curled up alongside of him. Her arm was draped across his waist, and her head rested on his chest over his heart. Both of their eyes were closed, as though sleeping, but the women could see that Severus' chest failed to rise and fall as one's should in slumber.

"Katherine," Minerva whispered, but she received no response. "Katherine?" She said once more, but the younger witch did not stir. Narcissa padded her way over to the other blonde; forgetting the blood in which she stood, knelt down next to her friend.

"Katherine," Narcissa whispered, as she shook the young woman's shoulder. "Katherine!" When there was no response again, Poppy all but flew to Narcissa's side. The medi-witch began running her wand over Katherine's body, muttering a spell under her breath.

The other two looked on as Poppy continued, hoping that Katherine would be alright. But suddenly Poppy's wand movement stopped, then she lowered her arm back to her side. Her face turned toward Minerva and Narcissa; her mouth open slightly and her eye glossed over.

"She's gone..." Poppy whispered, as she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "She's gone. There's nothing I can do." Narcissa trembled next to her, before she began choking on her sobs. Poppy tried to console her, but it only caused the younger witch to cry harder.

Minerva stood staring down at the bodies in front of her. It was only hours before when she last saw Severus alive in the castle, and only an hour ago since Katherine had left the Great Hall in pursuit to retrieve his body.

Now they were dead. Both of them. Their cold bodies lying on the dirty, bloodied up floor of the dilapidated building. But it wasn't just the two of them, for their child would not even see the world; for the babe died with Katherine.

Minerva felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She tried so hard to stop them from falling, but failed as one slid down her cheek and off of her face, hitting the dust covered floor. For these two young people in front of her had just not been colleagues, they had been family. Literally.

At that moment, the new Headmistress realized that she would be burying the end of the line for both the Dumbledores and the McGonagalls. For Katherine was her niece, Severus, her niece's husband, and the child that the young witch carried, Minerva's great-niece or nephew that she would never meet.

It was then and there that Minerva decided to make amends with Katherine's father Aberforth, for she knew the two of them would need each other in this time of sorrow.

For Severus and Katherine were not just fallen soldiers of the war; they were fallen heroes...they were family.

* * *

Three days later, Severus and Katherine's bodies were laid to rest on the grounds of Hogwarts. Their joint headstone sat to the right of Albus Dumbledore's tomb, joining fifty others who had also died in the war.

The black granite stone glistened in the morning sun as their caskets were placed in the open grave and lowered magically down into the earth. The service was simple and private; Aurors guarded the grounds, keeping the press and uninvited away.

Only order members, family, close friends and colleagues were allowed in. Some wept openingly for the young couple, while others choked back their tears, trying to remain strong. When the little old wizard, the same who had done Albus' funeral, had finished the service, the caskets were covered with earth and the crowd began to thin.

Minerva and Aberforth stood together in front of the grave until everyone had gone. They remained silent, until Aberforth finally cleared his throat.

"Fitting words," he murmured to his sister-in-law.

"I thought so," Minerva whispered, as a few tiny tears escaped her eyes. The two went silent once more, reading the transcript on the stone to themselves.

_"Severus T. Snape  
January 9, 1960  
May 2, 1998_

_Katherine A. Snape nee Dumbledore_  
_March 15, 1960_  
_May 2, 1998_

_Baby Snape  
May 2, 1998_

_'Abiding Love Never Dies'"_

"Very fitting..." Minerva whispered, as she knelt down before the grave to place a wreath of white carnations and daffodils in front of it. The carnations symbolizing innocent and pure love, while the daffodils symbolized eternal life and unrequited love.

As she rose, the two looked over the grave once more, before turning back towards the castle. It was time to move forward. It was time to move on in life. Severus and Katherine were gone, but their sacrifice would never be forgotten...


End file.
